The Wolf and his Mermaid
by HazzatheMan
Summary: A love fic written mainly for a friend on the TellTale community. Bigby has been attracted to Snow for centuries, but a chance encounter with a certain Mermaid at a sleazy strip club may change his affections forever... Rated M for language and sex
1. The Little Mermaid

**So this is a Nerissa love fic being written for a friend on TellTale's TWAU Community called armis37; it won't be a very long story (maybe 5 chapters) but it will hopefully be to everyone's liking and not just armis37's :P**

**Btw I am not giving up on my other fanfic The Devil Among Us, I'm just taking a break from it to clear my head and get other things out of the way first...**

* * *

**The Little Mermaid**

Bigby finally had a lead in the case: The Pudding and Pie; a strip club in the rougher part of town, typical. Bigby had to exert a great deal of self control to not smash the place up with a cricket bat and hit the clubs arrogant owner Georgie Porgie for stalling his progress.

After Georgie's bouncer Clever Hans had unwittingly revealed the existence of a record book with all of the girl's clients and appointments in, it was easy enough to discover that Lily had an appointment with a client using the name of Mister Smith. Once again however Georgie wouldn't say anything.

Bigby could've just beaten him up for the information, Georgie would tell him eventually and Hans wouldn't be an issue; but that would cause way too many problems back at the Business Office. Snow still seemed to think that Bigby had been the one to beat up Tweedle Dee, it was all Bluebeard's fault and in spite of Bigby's persistence that it was him, she still didn't seem convinced...

Bigby had made things even more awkward by telling Snow he had almost lost her once, and she had coldly replied that she wasn't his to lose. It hurt him a lot, and even though Snow seemed sincere with her apology, her scent reeked of loneliness even more afterwards. Maybe deep down Snow held some affection for Bigby, but she had been betrayed often enough in the past, she probably thought Bigby would hurt and betray her as well.

Bigby wouldn't ever dream of hurting Snow, he loved and cared for her too much to even think about such things. He wanted so much to tell her about his feelings, but every time he thought he was ready something held him back from saying it. Maybe Bigby was losing interest in Snow...

At the back of the club, Bigby caught a glimpse of the attractive dancer from earlier peeking in through the door

"_She may know something"_ The thought was Bigby's only real lead now as Georgie had resorted to calling the Business Office to register a complaint with Crane; for once Bigby was glad that nothing got done fast at the Office, it would be ages before Georgie would be able to properly register the complaint.

Bigby made his way to the back room, which turned out be the girl's dressing/make-up room. He examined the cubbyholes that belonged to the dancer's; one of them was Faith's, her jewellery box had been busted open and so had her make-up box, even though one didn't even have a lock on it. Whether it was a case of the jewellery being stolen for profit or because there may have been something else hidden amongst the items was still a mystery to Bigby...

Bigby rounded the corner to see the beautiful girl from earlier sitting at the desk wearing a tight baby blue dress. She didn't look much older than her mid-20's physically; it was an interesting trait that the Fable woman all seemed to share, they never really looked any older than 30, but some looked barely older than 20...

She was slim but curvy like Snow, although unlike Snow, her dress left nothing to the imagination, her hair was a light shade of brown and she had very defined black eyebrows with beautiful hazel coloured eyes. Her hair smelt like strawberries, it wasn't as intoxicating as Snow's scent but it was nice.

"Umm excuse me"

The woman looked at Bigby "I heard you out there" She started touching up her lipstick and spoke once she finished "They used to call me the Little Mermaid"

Bigby leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; the girl seemed to be staring at them...

"What do they call you now?"

The girl smiled "Whatever they want to..." She spoke again afterwards "My name is Nerissa"

Bigby nodded "Well, Nerissa, I've got some questions"

Nerissa seemed to grin "I don't have the answers you're looking for..."

Bigby asked anyway "When was the last time you saw Lily?"

Nerissa leaned forward and looked saddened "We can't talk about work... These lips are sealed, discretion is our guarantee"

Bigby was losing patience now; he stormed forward and slammed the book down onto the table, pointing to Lily's last appointment "This is what I'm looking for! Lily's last appointment, who's Mister Smith, I have to know!" In a weird way, Bigby didn't want to raise his voice to this girl; he could smell the slight traces of attraction on her...

Nerissa looked like she was straining to say something "These... lips..."

Bigby continued to glare at her, Nerissa collected herself and replied "Sheriff Wolf, would you like to make an... appointment with me?"

Bigby was surprised by her response, she wasn't serious was she?

He replied cautiously "Ok..."

Nerissa spoke again with the same plain expression "We can make all the usual arrangements, the usual place..."

Bigby realised then that she was leading him on the right track; if she couldn't tell him with words then she could tell him through other means.

Bigby replied "What would I need to do?"

Nerissa took the book and put in a new entry "I need $150"

Bigby had taken the liberty of reclaiming the money he had given to Faith, as well as Georgie's money, from his floor safe; mostly as payback for wasting Bigby's time.

Georgie's roll of money was about $200; combined with the $58 Bigby had on him only a couple of days ago. Bigby felt strangely bad at stealing the money, especially when his job was to uphold the Law, so he opted to give all of it to Nerissa.

She looked at Bigby with some confusion; Bigby took Nerissa's warm hand and put the money into it "It's ok"

He spoke to her with a smoother voice than he had done before and Nerissa had to admit to herself that she liked hearing that voice, and the feel of his hand on hers...

She got up and walked over to Georgie, when she came back she took Bigby's hands again and gave him a key with a number tag on it. Bigby examined both sides of the key tag, it read 204 "Not 207? That's where Lily's appointment was..."

Nerissa looked at Bigby "Enjoy your stay"

Before she could leave Bigby grabbed Nerissa's arm gently "Aren't you coming with me?"

Nerissa didn't know how to react; was the Sheriff assuming that she was going to sleep with him? Nerissa wouldn't have minded if she did, Bigby was one of the rare customers that was actually nice to her, had a great physique and was very rugged to boot.

Nerissa turned around to Bigby "I wasn't making that kind of appointment..."

Bigby shot her a small smile, it made Nerissa warm on the inside, he spoke in that smooth tone again "You could help me..."

Nerissa smiled back at him, now she did want to go with him. But Georgie would ask even more questions if she went with him, so she would have to hide her attractions... for now at least.

"You'll do perfectly fine on your own, Sheriff"

Bigby moved a little closer to her "You can call me Bigby..."

Nerissa's breath caught in her throat a little as she replied "I hope you find what you're looking for... Bigby"

* * *

O Lily's Funeral

He had to do it; how could he not? Bigby showed the picture of Crane with a glamoured Lily to Snow; she seemed to take it in her stride, but Bigby could smell the combination of anger and sadness on her scent.

Snow sighed as she lowered the photo "You took a cab here right?"

Bigby replied quietly "Yeah"

Snow didn't look up "I'll drive"

Nerissa walked up to Snow "Snow, we're ready"

Snow looked at Nerissa "Are they starting the burn?"

Nerissa nodded "Yes, everyone who present should really be here for this"

Snow then glanced to Bigby "Two minutes?"

Bigby nodded "Take your time..."

As Snow walked back to the others, Nerissa turned back to Bigby with a blank expression "How'd it go? At the Motel?"

Bigby smiled at her "Thanks by the way; I found the room, Lily was killed there..."

Nerissa looked down "Oh"

Bigby moved towards her and Nerissa stared into his beautiful brown eyes "Are you ok?"

Nerissa smiled at him "Yeah, I suppose I am-"

Vivian interrupted them "Nerissa!"

Nerissa replied over her shoulder "Yeah, um, coming!"

She turned back to Bigby "Thank you" then she placed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning around and moving back towards the others.

Bigby still looked surprised at what she had just done, he rubbed his cheek from where she had kissed him, her lips were soft and she had attraction in her scent. It sounded weird in his head but, Bigby considered that maybe he should turn his affections towards Nerissa; she seemed content to return them, unlike Snow who had avoided Bigby's advances for nearly 300 years now.

Unbeknownst to Bigby however, Snow had seen Nerissa kiss him and she now felt... jealous. Why was she jealous? Snow didn't think of Bigby that way, at least she didn't think of him as a love interest, there were times at night where he would come to her in her dreams. But fantasizing was different from falling for someone, Snow wasn't stupid to the way Bigby cared for her, but she never assumed that he actually held feelings of affection towards her.

She had always been so cold to him, why would he want to be near her if she was like that? Maybe he saw her as a challenge, something to win; it was almost like back in the Homelands where the knights of Charming's kingdom had seen Rose Red as a prize to be won. Snow didn't hold an interest in anyone in Fabletown; she knew they all desired her for her beauty and her body, but Bigby had always been different.

Snow remembered how Briar Rose and Cinderella had all described Bigby as a good and trustworthy friend; he would flirt with them on the rarest of occasions, but he never seemed to hold any kind of sexual or romantic interest in them. Did he really love Snow so much that he would save himself for her?

It was a laughable thing to consider, but a sweet one as well. Still, Snow couldn't fathom how Bigby could be closer with a woman he had met only hours ago than a woman he had worked with for centuries. But then it hit her, it was the only thing that made sense: Bigby must've slept with Nerissa!

* * *

**So I'm incorporating elements of the game and my own little ideas so it isn't a direct rip of what could happen in the game :)**

**Unlike The Devil Among Us I won't be doing a little 'Next time' to give u guys a hint about what will happen next.**

**Plz enjoy!**


	2. Affections

**So this chapter has been a LONG time coming now, armis37 has pestered me relentlessly for it and I am finally delivering it! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Affections**

Going back to the Pudding and Pie to apprehend Crane was simple enough; Georgie and his girls weren't threats, and Crane wasn't even worthy of being called dangerous in any way. When they found Crane he was yelling at Nerissa, and the poor girl was crying her eyes out...

He was yelling some crap about how the girls knew of a 'plan' that supposedly implicated Crane when he was totally innocent. Bullshit. Bigby had found the pictures in room 207, and searching Crane's apartment had turned up a strange message along with an envelope filled with money and an incriminating note.

Crane wasn't just a pervert with a sexual lust for Snow White; he was also embezzling money from Fabletown. But the murdering part still didn't add up, Snow was right when she labelled Crane as a coward and a liar, and Crane had never killed anyone before. Bigby still had to arrest him though, and for now Crane was the murderer until new evidence came up.

Outside the Club was when things turned bad; Bigby and co. were intercepted in the alley by the Crooked Man's people: the Tweedle brothers were armed with shotguns and a scary woman called Bloody Mary had a revolver. Bigby wasn't scared of them at least.

The Tweedles opened fire and blasted Bigby away like a gangster in the 1940's, but unlike those Mundy scum, Bigby was still alive in the aftermath. He rose up and changed into a hulking Werewolf, charging the 2 men down and shrugging off their every attempt at defending themselves. With Tweedle Dee thrown into a neon sign and incapacitated, Tweedle Dum was left at Bigby's mercy. The Wolf had every intention of ripping the fat man's throat out; it was everything he deserved...

But Bigby had changed, and Snow was only feet away. Bigby instead growled at Dum and dropped him to the floor, glancing at Snow afterwards with a smirk. Snow was in too much shock to do or say anything; Bigby Wolf was standing in front of her, morphed into a monster.

Then a shot rang out and everyone went quiet, Bigby especially. Mary had fired her revolver into the Wolf's side, and he collapsed in a heap; Snow ran to Bigby's aid to inspect the damage as Mary prattled on about silver bullets and god knows what else. The scrapping of the Woodsman's axe against a brick wall would've sent a chill down Snow's spine if she wasn't already afraid for Bigby's life.

In this moment, Snow had tunnel vision; she was focused fully on Bigby, he was all that mattered right now. If he died...

Snow had no idea why such thoughts were running through her head; she was a colleague to Bigby not his lover! But Snow's heart told her otherwise, if Bigby died now then she would never forgive herself, she would have things to say that he would never hear. Why now though?

Why did she want to say that she liked him now? Was it the fear of Death? Or the pain of seeing him so hurt?

Mary raised the axe, and Snow played her trump card "Wait, stop!"

Snow had no regrets about her current decision "Just... take him ok, take Crane"

Mary lowered the axe and pondered the offer with much exaggeration "Hmmm, yeah I don't know..."

Bigby found the strength to speak, though his wolfish voice was strained and low "Snow... don't do this!"

Mary looked back at the limo, the rear window rolled down and a skinny arm appeared, it gave a simple wave before retreating back into the vehicle. Mary turned around "It's your lucky day kid; the Crooked Man says it's ok with him"

In amongst the commotion, Crane was planning on slipping away, until Mary spotted him "Hello Ichabod, got a stomach ache?"

Crane stopped dead in his tracks as the petite woman walked over to him, as she did so, Snow dropped to a sitting position beside Bigby.

"Oh and just between us girls, Crane ain't no killer. I mean look at him, couldn't stick a pig if his life depended on it"

Mary then focused her attention on Bigby "Kinda like your boyfriend here! Too pussy to ruin a Tweedle's day" Mary's arm tattoos glowed an intense red as she raised up her right foot and stamped it down onto Bigby's left arm, splitting it into a horrific compound fracture at the forearm.

As she left with the others, Snow gazed at Bigby, and he was a mess. Riddled with holes from shotgun pellets, a badly broken arm and a silver bullet in his side; how was he still alive?

Nerissa poked her head around the corner into the alley after hearing the cars screech off from the scene; she too was in shock at seeing Bigby the way he was. Like Snow she felt for him, and maybe more so than she thought. Their brief encounter at the Club much earlier in the day was tense, and Nerissa would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the Sheriff, and she hoped he liked her as well...

* * *

O Bigby's Apartment

After making a call to Swineheart from the Club; Snow had managed to get Bigby back to his apartment. In amongst getting Bigby into the car, Snow had become caked in his blood, but she didn't care. As they drove back to the Woodland's, Bigby had slowly morphed back into a human; and his injuries looked much worse without the gray-black fur to cover them.

Swineheart set to removing the shards of silver from Bigby's body; they were causing the most damage at this point in time. Bigby set his own arm back into place and after getting bandaged up, he found movement again. Swineheart left and it was just Bigby, Snow and Colin now.

Colin kept going on about how he had seen Bigby survive worse, but Snow wasn't paying much attention. She was more interested at how Bigby was being so casual about the whole thing, he wasn't angry or crying or even distant, he was just being Bigby.

Snow moved towards Bigby as he held his previously fractured arm, she placed her hand on the wound and the words came soon after "You um... you stopped breathing and, um... it uh, it kinda scared me"

Bigby's face sobered "Snow, I don't die so easily"

Snow smiled at the comment, and in the moment she found Bigby to be... beautiful. He looked like the man of her dreams, and she was about ready to do something that she thought she would never do-

"Yeah Bigby, they did a real number on you, you looked like when you take an action figure and bend it's limbs the wrong way" Colin's timely interruption halted the two in their tracks.

Snow realised then of how weak she had allowed herself to become, she had let her barriers down and exposed a side to Bigby that she wanted no one to see. It was the side of her that wanted companionship, she wanted desperately to fall in love and share her entire life with someone! She wanted to fall asleep in a man's arms, wake up in a bed they shared, make him breakfast, do everyday things with him, maybe even have children with him and start a family...

"_Stupid girl, true love and happily ever after's don't exist and you know it..." _Prince Charming had loved Snow once, and he betrayed her. No one would do that to Snow ever again, especially not the likes of Bigby Wolf. Even if he did turn out to be the right one, there was the case of Bigby's violent past and his animal nature; it was too much for Snow to comprehend, so she left it at that. Bigby Wolf was a pipe dream and nothing more.

* * *

O Bigby's Office

After Snow had suddenly turned cold and business-like once more, she had suddenly forced upon Bigby the duty of sending Colin back to the Farm, her firm hand was already set on enforcing the laws of Fabletown. In spite of Bigby's love-hate friendship with the pig, he agreed to send Colin back to the Farm. Besides, he knew that Colin would just sneak off of it again in a month's time or less...

A call to Bigby's apartment revealed that Nerissa was waiting for Bigby in his home-away-from-home, the Security Office. He had an idea of why she was there, but was hesitant to talk to Snow about it given the sudden change in her personality.

Bigby walked into the Office to see Nerissa standing there in that same baby blue dress, she smiled at him as he entered "Hi, Sheriff"

Bigby walked past her to behind his desk "Hi, Nerissa... have a seat"

Nerissa took a seat opposite a very tired looking Bigby; she scanned around his small office. It had various files and folders scattered around it, along with a few empty bottles of scotch and a seriously overfilled ashtray.

Nerissa's face took on a concerned look "I, um... how do you feel?"

Bigby replied bluntly "I'm fine, don't worry about me"

Bigby pulled out a Huff n' Puff and offered one to Nerissa, she looked at it with some disdain "Huff n' Puff's? Not many people smoke those..."

Nerissa pulled out a carton of Shorette's and put one between her lips; Bigby lit his cigarette and then Nerissa's immediately afterwards, she replied with a small smile "Thanks"

Bigby proceeded to throw his questions at her, but once again Nerissa's spell prevented her from speaking. She wanted to help, Bigby could tell that much, and he wasn't going to let her leave without some kind of a lead. Although he had no intentions of being mean to her, in fact he felt more compelled to be nice to her...

Bigby tried to find ways around direct questioning, but it wasn't working. All he could figure out from Nerissa's talk was that he should pay closer attention to those around him. The purple ribbon around Nerissa's neck was still in the exact same spot as it was before, it hadn't shifted or even been removed.

"Ribbons. That's how they prevent you from saying things; it's the ribbon, isn't it?" Nerissa didn't respond, in fact she looked frozen, as though she didn't know whether to speak or to run.

Bigby moved around to her side of the desk and tried a bold move, he reached for the ribbon as he spoke "Do you mind if I-"

Nerissa bolted upright, knocking her chair over and backing away to the wall, her arms up defensively "No! Stay back, these lips are sealed!"

Bigby was confused, but also in some shock at Nerissa's outburst "What?"

Nerissa replied quickly "You can't do that!"

Bigby gestured for Nerissa to calm down as he picked up her chair "It's alright, I'm not gonna do anything"

Nerissa sat down, and Bigby sat down opposite her. As she took the time to compose herself, Bigby made a comforting gesture by putting his hand to her shoulder; Nerissa looked up and took Bigby's other hand in both of hers, the two stared into each other's eyes for a while...

Bigby spoke softly "I'm not gonna hurt you, Nerissa" Nerissa moved closer to Bigby "...I-"

There was sudden yet sharp knocking at the door; Nerissa stood up again "If anyone finds out I was here-" Bigby interjected "That's probably Snow..."

Before Bigby could open the door, Nerissa took his hand in hers again "Bigby, no one can know I was here"

Bigby smiled and moved closer to Nerissa, he could smell the attraction in her scent again "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" She smiled back "Thank you" Nerissa surprised Bigby then as she moved her lips to his.

The kiss was brief, but affectionate, and Bigby enjoyed it along with Nerissa. But then the door opened, to reveal Snow on the other side.

She didn't look impressed as Nerissa pulled her mouth away. Snow folded her arms and looked very cross "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Bigby didn't need his senses to know that Snow was pissed off, but why was she this mad with him? Sure Nerissa was an accessory to the case, but Snow's anger was way beyond mad, almost as if Bigby had crossed the line of love by cheating on her!

Bigby gathered himself as Nerissa let go of his warm hand (albeit slowly) "No, Nerissa was just leaving-"

Snow interjected "Well, Beauty called asking for you, maybe she can give you the answers you need" Snow walked away briskly, as Bigby looked at Nerissa.

"Sorry about that" Nerissa smiled a sweet smile and replied at a sexy whisper "I'm not; I'm glad that happened..."

Bigby smirked "Why did you do that?"

Nerissa picked up her purse and ran her hand across Bigby's cheek as she walked out of the Office "These lips are sealed; though you should GO onto your next appointment, I don't think you'll be let down"

Nerissa walked away down the hall towards the elevator; just as it arrived she looked back at Bigby and gave him a final smile before leaving.

* * *

**So Bigby and Nerissa are getting sweet with each other!**

**Until next time dear readers! XD**


	3. Is It Fate?

**Wow, it's been nearly 4 months since my last update. I do apologies, I officially have 5 stories going on atm; 3 on this site, and now 2 more on DeviantArt. I know armis37 wants me to get on with this, and God bless that bro for putting up with my slowness, so dude, I hope you like this :)**

**As for you other lovely people, I can confirm that Kindred Spirits will be updated next, and quite possibly tomorrow, or else TheZorkij might kill me too :P**

* * *

**Is it Fate?**

O The Witching Well Chamber

The gathered crowd in the Witching Well chamber was steadily becoming more restless in the absence of the Sheriff and his prime suspect. Snow had gathered as many affected Fables as she could, anyone who had a link to the Crooked Man either as a victim or a subordinate, and was waiting alongside them for Bigby to make his return... and sure enough, he did, and he wasn't alone.

Bigby walked in with the Crooked Man in handcuffs; and while Bigby looked as though he had been attacked by 3 guys at once, the Crooked Man was spotless, not even a tiny scratch was visible on his person, much to the shock of everyone gathered, who had all expected Bigby to have either beaten the guy within an inch of his life, or just outright killed him.

Snow spoke with some apprehension as Bigby approached her "Are you, ok?" Bigby just walked by Snow without so much as glancing in her direction, he was clearly focused on the task at hand, but his eyes betrayed a sense of bloodlust... it was a look that Snow hadn't seen in a very long time.

The trial began and for a while, it was an equal playing field. While the Crooked Man could be implicated as the reason behind the misery and mistrust amongst the Fables gathered, he was right in saying that there was no evidence that could link him to the murders of Faith or Lily. He was adamant that Georgie Porgie was solely responsible for both killings.

Then the penny dropped, as Bigby revealed a half-truth to the crowd "Georgie's dead... There was a fight, I stabbed him, and he bled out from his wounds" The crowd were less than impressed by the Sheriff's words, they should've seen this coming from the Big Bad Wolf. With a severe lack of solid evidence, and a growing amount of questions being directed at both Bigby and Snow for their actions over the past few days, it looked as though the Crooked Man would be walking home free... then the unexpected happened as the Crooked Man directed his doubts towards Bigby's reformation.

"Bigby! Miss White!" Nerissa, panting and exhausted, came running into the chamber, and was desperate to speak her mind about something important. While the Crooked Man didn't want her to speak at all, Bigby did "Go ahead Nerissa, say what you have to say" He shot her a small smile, which she returned in kind.

Nerissa could speak freely, much to the shock of the Crooked man, who was astounded beyond belief that she had such freedom with her words; he tried to put her off talking, even tried to call out her confession as a lie, but she wouldn't stop. She spoke as though she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, long enough to suffer God knows what for so many years and keep on going.

In the end, the verdict of the Crooked Man's fate was left up to Bigby. As he was the only officially appointed member of the Fabletown government to be present at the trial, he was now the executioner of justice. But he was given a second choice by Aunty Greenleaf:

He could either throw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well as per the law of Fabletown, maybe even kill him beforehand and then throw his body down there, just to remind the citizens that their Sheriff would always be the Big Bad Wolf one way or another.

Or

He could heed Greenleaf's words and entrust the Crooked Man into her custody. He would be imprisoned using Magic, an assurance on Greenleaf's part that he would never be able to escape, and would live out his days as a prisoner.

Bigby decided that he couldn't risk a life sentence, there was always a chance of escape; and while he wanted to make an example out of the Crooked Man, now wasn't the time. He had done enough to earn a death sentence; there was no need to make the town question the loyalty of its Sheriff anymore than they already did.

Bigby was almost dragged down the Well by the Crooked Man, but managed to break free and turn the tables on his enemy. He threw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well, listening to his dying scream vanish into silence. Bigby knew how the Well worked, it tore it's victims to shreds and forced their souls to remain in purgatory forevermore... a fitting death to some.

Bigby continued to stare down into the darkness of the Well; he wanted to be absolutely certain that this was over. Snow told the other Fables to go home, and that tomorrow they would start anew. As the gathered Fables, including Nerissa, left the chamber, Snow turned to Bigby and reached a hand to his shoulder.

Bigby glanced to her, and turned back to the Well, causing Snow to draw her hand back and speak "Bigby, it's over now, he's dead." Bigby glared down the Well a little longer before sighing and turning around to his new Boss "Ok... So, what happens now, Miss White?"

"_Well that's certainly more professional of him... though is this really going to change the way we work?"_ Snow realised that with the recent turn of events, she and Bigby were no longer on the same page. She had gone from being his colleague to his Boss so quickly, and she had adjusted to the new role so easily. She would be the one ordering him around, he would answer to her... he was quite literally her lackey.

Snow pushed the thought aside, she would never consider Bigby as just a lackey to her, he was her Sheriff! He got the job done, and she understood him, already they had a better relationship than Crane did.

Snow spoke with some authority in her voice "You are taking tomorrow off work, you need to rest and get some sleep, it's been a hard few days for you"

Bigby was surprised, he had never been told to take time off work before "But, I have reports to fill out" Snow shook her head "They can wait, and I'm not asking you Bigby, I'm ordering you, take tomorrow off work and just rest. I need you to be in better conditions for when you return, do I make myself clear?"

Bigby was hurt by Snow's sharp attitude towards him; she was clearly taking her new position seriously, but maybe a little too seriously. He did expect her to be different now that she was the Deputy Mayor, but this was something else!

* * *

O Bigby's Apartment

After having a long shower and ordering a fresh takeaway, Bigby could honestly say that this was quite blissful to him. He had no work, no responsibilities, and no pig to nag him, for a whole day. It put a smile on his face knowing that there would be no unnecessary phone calls or knocks on his door anytime soon, all he could do, and wanted to do, was sleep.

Bigby didn't own a bed, his apartment's 'bedroom' wasn't exactly small, but it was better off just being left as a storage space, something that Bigby should care about, but he found that his worn-in chair was comfy enough to sleep in. Besides, if he did own a bed, then he would want to share it with someone who mattered to him...

Not even an hour into his sleep did Bigby find himself deep in the land of dreams. Usually his dreams were of Snow White; of how he would hold her in his arms and kiss her, tell her he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. But this time around, his dreams weren't of that pale vision of loveliness that sent his senses into overkill, this time, his dreams were of a mermaid, with human legs, strawberry scented hair and a warm smile.

He embraced her, ran his hands down the smooth skin of her back, as he brushed her nose with his and pressed his lips ever so softly against her own. He was ready to kiss her, but he teased his actions until she dove in with some eagerness, ready to taste him for herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and wouldn't let go...

Bigby woke up all of a sudden, it was only 4am. That dream was different, it was something that Bigby wanted to happen, but even more so than his dreams of Snow; he wanted to do these things to Nerissa, but not out of lust, but love. His heart warmed as he thought of her and her loving smile, her beautiful face, her hair... he could almost smell the strawberries...

* * *

O Nerissa's Apartment

Nerissa lived close by to the Pudding N' Pie club, but thankfully her apartment complex wasn't a sleazy one. It had respectable people, and the landlord understood her predicament of being in a job she didn't want to be in, he was nice to her and didn't enforce rent when it was due, he always had some leeway to give. In all honesty, Nerissa had her assumptions that the guy wanted to sleep with her.

She dropped her keys onto her kitchen counter and threw off her dress, letting it fall to the ground in a heap as she went to take a nice hot shower; as she cleansed herself and washed her hair with that strawberry scented shampoo she had been using for decades now, she pondered over what she could do now.

The club was gone so she had no job to go back to; Vivian, Lily and Faith were all dead so she had no close friends to call upon, and she had no one else in the entirety of New York that would offer her help unless it involved paying her for services. Nerissa wasn't a striper or a prostitute anymore, her body was once again hers to control... Except for the ocean, that was still off-limits to the former mermaid.

Upon finishing her shower, Nerissa tucked into some leftover fruit salad from the morning as she idly watched some late night television, not really caring about what was on. She formulated a plan before she went to bed: Tomorrow, she would pack the essentials and leave, just leave New York and make her own way. She had been very good at saving up her money, and Nerissa had more than enough to live in rent apartments for a whole year with no trouble. In the time it would take her to get settled down once again, she could get a new job and maybe do something else with her life, perhaps study for some further education...

She slowly clambered into her single bed and allowed sleep to take over her tired body, but the silence and darkness was short lived as her mind became plagued by a dream. She could see a man before her, he was tough and rugged looking, with friendly brown eyes and thick brown hair, he was shirtless, and in very good shape. Nerissa herself was wearing very little, and she was walking over to the man, apparently with the intention of pleasuring him.

Nerissa was starting to heat up as the dream became hotter; the man took her by the shoulders and kissed her hard, but with passion. He pressed his abs against her curved frame, and she felt a rush of electricity course through her entire body at the contact. Nerissa could've sworn she had just wet herself; this dream was too hot for her to handle any longer. She awoke just as the man's face became clear however; it was Bigby Wolf that was turning her on!

Nerissa sat up straight and was failing to make sense of her wet dream; she looked under her covers to see that she was indeed very wet, and eager for more from the Wolf-man. She lay back down, and thought of him as she touched herself, rubbing her wet slit and speeding up as she felt the tension rise within her. She dipped her fingers inside and rubbed the tight flesh as she felt herself squirming some more, and then she released with a prolonged moan of ecstasy.

She had never come so hard before... But did she really feel love for the Wolf? Or was this just a one-time dream? She couldn't decide in that moment, but one thing she knew for certain, was that she would need to say goodbye to Bigby. He meant that much to her.

* * *

**Nice little bit of sexiness to get the blood flowing :D**

**I intend to get the next chapter up soon, but knowing me, it could be a lot longer than that...**

**Either way, please remember to leave those awesome reviews, Favourite/Follow if you like this, and I will see you all next time dear readers!**


End file.
